Recently, along with the rapid development of display technologies, various display devices, e.g., mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop PCs, Ultrabooks, Pads, PCs, and TVs, have been widely used in, and become an indispensable part of, our daily lives. A liquid module is an important part of these devices, and there is an increasing demand on the appearance and style of the liquid crystal module. The appearance of the liquid crystal module directly depends on a bezel width thereof, so it is a development trend in the display field to provide the liquid crystal module with a narrow bezel.
As shown in FIG. 1, usually the liquid crystal module includes a liquid crystal screen 1, a bezel 2, a backlight module 3, etc. The liquid crystal screen 1 is mounted on the backlight module 3, covered by the bezel 2 from above and then fixed together therewith. Hence, when viewed from a front side of the liquid crystal module, the liquid crystal screen 1 is surrounded by the wide, black bezel. As a result, an image will be adversely affected when a viewer is watching TV.